Le doute de Tsuna
by rage15
Summary: <html><head></head>Tsuna a un doute sur sa relation amoureuse... Y a que Hibari Kyoya pour le faire s'envoler de sa tête. Lemon! C'est mon premier soyez indulgent! VERSION CORRIGEE</html>


**Le doute de Tsuna**

***Pensées Tsuna* / °Pensées Hibari° / +Pensées Reborn+ / **_**Flashback**_

**Maison des Sawada 6h45 :**

Reborn venait d'entrer dans la la chambre de Tsuna pour le réveiller à coup de grands coups de pieds mais le petit boss de la mafia était déjà levé et prêt à partir.

-Tiens Dame-Tsuna, tu es déjà debout ?

-Ha Reborn ! euh… Oui ! Je n'ai pas vraiment dormis.

-tu es déjà prêt aussi à ce que je vois.

-Oui… Je vais aller me ballader… J'irais à l'école directement après. Ne previens pas Gokudera-kun et yamamoto. Je veux être seul.

-Comme tu veux mais ne sois pas en retard.

-Oui.

**Dans la rue 7h00 :**

*I-pin est amoureuse d'Hibari-san… que dois-je faire ? I-pin n'est sûrement pas un problème mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre demandait à Hibari-san de sortir avec elle… il me quitterais pour elle alors qu'on est un couple depuis trois moi ? Non, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien.*

-Oh Juudaïme !

-*Oh non pas lui*

-Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Il est vraiment très tôt !

-Oui euh vu qu'on a un contrôle ce matin je voulais arriver à l'heure !

-C'est génial juudaïme ! Allons-y alors !

**Devant l'école :**

*Mais pourquoi moi ?! J'étais bien tout seul… Et il n'arrête pas de me parler encore et encore ! Il ne s'arrête jamais ! Enfin arrivé. Hibari-san !*

Hibari était adossé à la grille surveillant les alentours.

-Bonjour Hibari-san !

-'Jour omnivore.

-Tch ! Juudaïme laissons le là et allons-y

-NON ! Toi tu t'en vas et moi je reste là.

-Mais-

-Dépêche-toi !

-Ou-Oui juudaïme…

Et Gokudera s'en alla en courant vers l'entrée du bâtiment

-Omnivore…

-Kyoya… Tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Je sortirais avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-tu me quitterais pour un ou une autre ?

-°Stupide omnivore mais c'est l'occasion de jouer un peu comme avant le début de notre couple.° Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Tu crois que je t'embrasserais et te prendrerais dans mes bras et que je te ferais l'amour pour te faire souffrir et te plaquer devant toute l'école rien que pour te voir chialer un bon coup et me marrer à mord ?

-*Pourquoi Hibari-san me dit ces choses ? J'ai si mal !* Je te déteste Kyoya ! Va crever enfoiré !

°Le voilà qui me jette… Que le jeu commence°

Un sourire incroyablement sadique apparut sur le visage d'Hibari alors qu'une ombre observait toute la scène.

+Il a l'air de bien s'amuser lui. Endurcir Dame-Tsuna est la chose qu'il lui faut. Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ca va vraiment bien se passer ?+

**Salle de classe 8h00 :**

*Je suis un idiot… Je n'ai pas put retenir mes larmes. Il m'a dit des choses si horribles. Et pourtant… Je l'aime encore tellement… Je me rappelle encore quand je me suis déclaré… Quand j'ai perdu ma virginité dans son bureau… il a été si tendre…

_J'étais dans le bureau d'Hibari-san tandis qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs. J'ai fouillé un peu partout et j'ai même volé l'une de ses chemise de rechange ! Je suis un pervers ! Quand je finis par sortir il venait de revenir… La bourde !_

_-Hi-Hibari-san !_

_-Que me veux-tu omnivore ?_

_-C'est… euh…_

_-Que faisais-tu dans mon bureau ?_

_-Je… Je voulais… te voir._

_-Ooooh ?! Et pourquoi ?_

_-Pour te dire un truc important._

_-Un truc important ?_

_-Je dois le dire pour arrêter de me voiler la face._

_-Hum ?_

_-Hibari-san… Non, Kyoya… Je t'aime._

_-… Je-_

_-C'est tout ! Les cours vont reprendre donc j'y vais ! _

_J'ai fuis ! La queue entre les jambes comme on dit ! Je me suis sentit si puéril à ce moment là ! J'ai été pire qu'une jeune fille amoureuse !_

_Durant les trois mois suivant j'ai évité Hibari-san du mieux que je pouvais… Ca a été vain… Je me suis ramassé un tas de fois et toujours devant Hibari-san ! La honte complète ! Mais un jour, il m'a attrapé le bras alors que je rentrais dans l'école et m'a emmené dans son bureau. Dès que la porte fut fermé à clé, il m'embrasse sans que je puisse y dire quoi que ce soit… J'étais si heureux à ce moment là que je me suis laissé emporté par cette joie. Le baiser devient très vite plus passioné, plus violent, plus demandeur. Je m'accroche désespérément à sa chemise et lui m'attrape fermement les hanches me collant de plus en plus à lui. Le baiser devient interminable, nos langues jouent entre elles frénétiquement. Kyoya me soulève et me pose sur son bureau en se calant entre mes jambres. Il cesse le baiser, me regarde avec une étrange lueur passant dans son regard puis me ré-embrasse en m'attrapant la nuque, je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et croise mes jambes dérrière son dos pour plus de contact. Le baiser cesse. Je me retrouve le souffle court et je suis sûrement plus rouge qu'une tomate. Kyoya a envie de moi. Je le sens contre mes cuisses. Je me décolle de lui puis m'allonge sur le bureau entièrement offert à lui. Il se penche sur moi enlève un bouton de ma chemise puis embrasse le morceau de peau découverte et continu ce manège jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement. Il me soulève et fait glisser ma chemise de mes épaules au sol. Il me rallonge puis recomence à m'embrasser en enlevant la sienne. Il arrête le baiser et colle son torse contre le mien tout en frottant nos bassins ensemble. J'en veux plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête ! Tant pis pour les cours ! Il recomence à m'embrasser d'une façon possessive. Je suis heureux. Kyoya retire ma ceinture puis descend mon pantalon le laissant rejoindre ma chemise. On n'a plus qu'une seule couche de vêtement. Il continut de se frotter à moi, m'arrachant des petits gémissements que je retiens grâce à mes mains. Mon amour me les retire en me chuchotant qu'il veut entendre ma magnifique voix. Je rougis tandis que lui passe sa main sous mon caleçon, titilant mon entrée longuement et lentement pour me faire languir du plaisir qui va suivre ensuite. Après maintes et maintes supplications de ma part, il finit par rentrer un doigt, le bouger lentement en moi, le rentrant et le sortant mimant l'acte suivant. Un deuxième rejoind le premier et il recommence son manège me faisant me tortiller d'avantage. Il rentre un troisième doigts en continuant de mimer l'acte qui va suivre. Je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il n'y a que le plaisir, j'ai le souffle court et je ne peux cesser de lui demander plus et toujours plus. Après encore mille supplications il retire ses doigts en baissant mon caleçon. Il me soulève un peu les jambes et entre en moi doucement. Il commence par de lent vas et viens. Je ne retiens pas mes cris, m'abandonnant complètement à ses coups de butoir. Je crie mon plaisir et il va plus vite. Je m'accroche désespérement au bureau en ne cessant de hurler de plus en plus fort. Kyoya va de plus en plus fort. C'est trop bon ! Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur depuis le début. Il n'y a que plaisir, hurlements et les bruits de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent. Je n'en peux plus ! Je finis par jouir en hurlant le nom d'Hibari-san et lui par jouir en moi dans un grognement rauque presque animal. Il se retire doucement, me met sa chemise, me soulève puis m'allonge sur le canapé de la pièce en m'embrassant le front. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie… Ma première fois avec la personne que j'aime… Le bonheur… Avant de m'endormir je me rappelle lui avoir dit « Je t'aime » et sombrer dans le sommeil._

En y repensant, il ne m'a jamais dit « Je t'aime ». Ca a toujours été comme ça. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimais. Kyoya. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Me revoilà entrain de pleurer. Le prof est là… Séchage de larmes et hop contrôle… Je vais encore le rater c'est sûr… Courage Tsunayoshi !*

+Je n'ai jamais vu Dame-Tsuna aussi enthousiasme. Il est tellement concentré à oublier Hibari qu'il concentre son cerveau sur tout ce qu'il a appris à mes cours. Parfait.+

**Toit de l'école 13h00 :**

Tsunayoshi, Gokudera et Yamamoto se sont retrouvés sur le toit pour le déjeuner et les deux derniers s'inquiétaient vraiment pour le jeune boss

-Juudaïme vous allez bien ?

-*Fous moi la paix merde !* Oui Oui je vais bien

-tu es sûr Tsuna ? Tu as vraiment l'air mal au point

-Tu as raison Yamamoto. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie… Et Gokudera-kun ne me suis pas je peux y aller seul.

-Oui juudaïme !

**Couloir de l'école juste après :**

*Heureusement que je lui ai dit de ne pas me suivre… J'aurais pas pus le supporter une seconde de plus. Oh non Hibari-san !*

-Omnivore…°Trop mignon quand il est tout triste comme ça. Quel jeu horrible.°

-Hi-Hibari-san. Je retournais en cours justement Gokudera et Yamamoto sont encore sur le toit tu devrais y aller. Bon moi-*Oh mais où il met ses mains ?! Ah ! Non , pas là ! Ah ! Pourquoi il me touche, cet enfoiré !* Ne me touches pas ! Lâche moi !

Tsunayoshi se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais tout cela était vain. Hibari était plus fort que lui c'était indéniable.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris ce matin Tsunayoshi.

-De quoi tu parles ? Et lâche moi bon sang !

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Moi, Hibari Kyoya clame haut et fort que jamais tu n'appartiendras à personne d'autre qu'à moi et cela parceque mon très chèr Tsuna…

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Tais-toi ! je m'en fiches de ce que tu vas dire ! Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas le savoir… * Me revoilà entrain de pleurer*

-Je t'aime.

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime Tsuna. Ce matin je ne faisais que m'amuser de tes réactions.

-C'est horrible ! Pourquoi me faire ça ?!

-C'est parce que je t'aime Tsuna.

-Tu es un grand sadique !

-Exactement !

-Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi ?

-Non… Un amusement amoureux

-Ca existe ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime Kyoya mais s'il te plaît… Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil.

-si tu me promet de ne plus jamais douter de moi

-D'accord. Promis, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime et je vais le prouver tout de suite ! Je suis frustré de n'avoir rien fait de toute la journée.

Hibari mena Tsuna dans une salle de classe vide puis le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le déshabillant avec une envie et une vitesse fulgurante. Tsuna qui se retrouva très vite nu, croisa ses jambes autour des hanches d'Hibari déjà au garde à vous en s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Hibari entra en Tsuna sans préparation trop préssé de lui faire l'amour après leur réconcilliation et l'empêcha de crier en l'embrassant. Il allait et venait en le prochain vongola toujours en l'embrassant pour que personne ne l'entende crier. Tsuna voulait hurler son plaisir, le suplier de continuer plus fort, d'aller encore plus vite et plus profond. Un, instant Kyoya cessa le baiser puis avant que le jeune Sawada ne puisse crier son plaisir à ses coups de butoir il le ré-embrassa coincant le cri dans leur gorge. Après plusieurs minutes, Hibari cessa le baiser et dans un ultime coup de reins, les deux jeunes hommes se libérèrent en même temps, le dominant en criant le nom du dominé et le dominé en un hurlement de pur plaisir. La cloche sonna le commencement des cours de l'après-midi et la fin du moment si intime partagé par nos deux tourteraux (façon de parler hein ). Tsuna se rhabilla vite-fait et attendit que plus persone ne soit dans le couloir pour sortir de la pièce. A la fin du couloir, Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime Kyoya.

-Je t'aime Tsunayoshi.

Il se séparèrent et chacun se retrouva à ses occupations habituelles, c'est-à-dire Tsuna endormit dans son cours pensant à son amour et Hibari dans son bureau prêt pour ses rondes.

**Deux mois après tout ce bordel 8h00/Couloir de l'école :**

-Oh Yamamoto ! T'aurais pas vu Juudaïme ?

-Tsuna ? Non.

-Il était là y a même pas une minute !

**Dans une salle au pif juste à côté de nos deux compères :**

-Hum, hum ! HUM !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Je vais être en retard Hibari-san…

-Je m'en fous.

-Hum… *Ca m'énèrve ! Je ne peux pas lui résister… Ah non pas ça !* hibari-san, stop !

-Tch !

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

-Très bien !

Hibari ouvrit les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise de Tsuna, joua, lêcha, mordilla, titilla son téton gauche puis finit par le mordre violement arrachant un cri de douleur au petit boss. Il suça le sang de la morsure laissant sur son passage une marque violacée prouvant l'appartenance de Tsuna. Tsuna, pantelant, qui ne pouvait plus réfléchir par lui-même se laissa caresser, lécher, embrasser par un hibari des plus heureux (même si il le montre pas il l'est !). Le chef du comité de discipline lâche Tsunayoshi et le laisse partir vers sa salle de classe après l'avoir correctement rhabillé avec un petit sourire sadique de 5 mm et un « je t'aime » murmuré sensuellement à l'oreille d'un Tsuna aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

**Salle de classe :**

C'est donc un Tsuna rêveur qui entra dans la salle (je précise que les cours n'ont pas encore commencé) se dirigeeant vers sa place. Gokudera se placa immédiatement à ses côtés :

-Juudaîme où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché !

-…

-Juudaïme ?

-Hibari-san… Salle de classe… Rêve… (La phrase du siècle wow)

-Cet enfoiré ! Toucher juudaïme ! je vais le tuer.

-Tu le tue et je me suicide.

-Gloups ! Oui. Oui juudaïme. Très bien…

-*Je veux le revoir et qu'il finit ce qu'il a commencé… Hibari-san.*

**Bureau du comité de discipline au même moment :**

°Finalement ce petit jeu aura eut du bon. Tsuna est à moi. A moi et à jamais. A moi et a personne d'autre… Le parfait amour. J'aime quand Tsuna doute de moi. Il va revenir à midi… J'ai le téton droit qui attend sa récompense.°

Un rire extrêmement sadique résonna dans le bureau…

**Pause déjeuné devant le breau d'Hibari :**

-Bon sang ! Ca fait une heure qu'ils sont enfermés dans ce bureau ! Mon precieux juudaïme est seul avec l'enfoiré ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?!

Gokudera colla son oreille à la porte du bureau du comité de discipline et écouta la conversation (Oh le vilian !)

-Hi-Hibari-san, non, arrête ! C'est embarassant !

-Je t'aidit de m'appeler Kyoya, Tsunayoshi.

-Kyoya ! Kyoya ! Les cours… vont reprendre… Je vais-vais être en retart ! Kyoya !

-Le preof d'après est absent aujourd'hui. On a tout notre temps.

-Ah ! Kyoya… Ici… Ah ! NON ! Stop ! Kyoya !

N'en pouvant plus Gokudera défonça la porte et ce qu'il vit lui causa un énorme choc qui l'empêcha de bouger : Hibari Kyoya massait les épaules de Tsuna tout en lui mordillant les oreilles d'une façon sensuelle. Hibari fut très vite entouré d'une aura incroyablement meurtrière et mordit à mort le perturbateur qui se retrouva à l'infirmerie. Et c'est ainsi que Sawada Tsunayoshi manqua tout les cours de l'après-midi car le grand et l'unique Hibari Kyoya n'en avait pas décidé autrement et qu'il voulait mordre à mort Tsuna de la plus belle des façons !

**FIN**

_Alors ? Mieux ? Toujours aussi OOC pour les persos ? J'aurais jamais crut écrire une autre version aussi longue wow ! Trop fière de moi ! question … Vu la fin, est ce que je dois faire une suite ou c'est très bien comme ça ?_


End file.
